heroes_unitefandomcom-20200214-history
Black Smoke Shenron (Dragon Ball Series)
Black Smoke Shenron (黒煙の龍) is an evil, eternal dragon in the Dragon Ball series. He makes his debut (and only anime appearance) in "The Greatest Surprise", the 47th episode of Dragon Ball GT, which premiered on June 4, 1997. Personality Black Smoke Shenron's personality also reflects the negative energy that was used to create him. While Shenron was well mannered and spoke appropriately, Black Smoke Shenron is foul mouthed and impolite to those who summoned him, as shown when Pan tried to tell him how to act like an eternal dragon. He also smokes cigars and blows his smoke at those who summoned him to show he has no interest in granting wishes. Mr. Popo notes that this is not the first time an evil dragon has appeared, stating that the dragon's malice destroyed planet Eros and every star in its galaxy. Biography Background Black Smoke Shenron is an eternal dragon of pure evil, and is responsible for the creation of the seven deadly Shadow Dragons. The Shadow Dragons are born from the overuse of Dragon Balls and the accumulation of negative energy throughout the series for selfless wishes (with the exception of one born from an extremely selfish desire, and one where the wish that spawned her was debatable in terms of whether it was selfish or selfless in nature) are all initially manifested within Black Smoke Shenron's body. Dragon Ball GT Shadow Dragon Saga When Goku and friends attempt to use the Dragon Balls to restore the lives of the people killed during Super 17's crusade, it is Black Smoke Shenron who emerges from the artifacts. Before long, the mysterious dragon splits into seven individual Shadow Dragons. Old Kai observes that every time the Dragon Balls have been used in the past, the negative energy housed within each individual ball would increase. When this energy completely filled the Dragon Balls, they cracked, allowing Black Smoke Shenron to escape and release his seven personae. Other Dragon Ball manga Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission In the spin-off manga Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission, set around the time of Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy, Black Smoke Shenron is released in-game from a set of cracked Dragon Balls collected by Dr. Auto. Dr. Auto tells the dragon to hear his wish, but it instead tells him he will not listen to humans. As the old man begins to realize this dragon has no intention of granting his wish, his three grandchildren Nimu, Nico, and Genome arrive. No sooner do they greet him, however, that the dragon raises a whirlwind, splitting into seven different dragons, each with a cracked Dragon Ball in its mouth, and three of which carry away Nimu, Nico, and Genome. Black Smoke Shenron creates a shadow version of GT Goku and attacks the heroes with him, but he is defeated by the Heroes' energy blasts after a brief fight. Black Smoke Shenron is then destroyed by Adult Gotenks' Burning Kamehameha. Later, when Nuova Shenron is summoned by Kagyu to combat Genome, Nuova Shenron utilises the Dark Dragon attack against the Android Berserker, causing Black Smoke Shenron to appear behind Nuova Shenron. Voice actors * Japanese: Daisuke Gōri * FUNimation dub: Christopher R. Sabat * Latin American Dub: Mario Sauret * Brazilian Portuguese dub: Daoiz Cabezudo * Italian dub: Giovanni Battezzato Trivia * Black Smoke Shenron is technically the only eternal dragon who can be summoned from the same Dragon Balls as another one, although his summoning was due to the overload of negative energy inside the Dragon Balls that previously summoned Shenron. * The appearance of Shu's Shadow from the Blue Dragon franchise looks similar to Black Smoke Shenron, though more muscular. * Since he is the collective form of all seven Shadow Dragons, Omega Shenron could be considered an alternate form of Black Smoke Shenron. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Villens Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Characters Category:Dragon Ball Villains